


Gimme Three Steps

by cyncyn1110



Series: And the Song Goes on [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Between Episodes, Jealous Dean, Lynyrd Skynyrd, M/M, Possessive Dean, Wincest - Freeform, s1 e20-s1 e21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncyn1110/pseuds/cyncyn1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have finally met up with John which causes complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme Three Steps

"Ok boys, I'll be back in about half an hour, and we'll go get some food then." John turned and walked though the door without a glance back, shutting it behind them. Once Sam heard the door of the truck shut once his father had climbed in, he jumped up from the bed he was laying on and dug the lube out of his duffel. He turned to Dean who was watching him with his eyebrows raised. "Bathroom. Now." Dean spotted what Sam was carrying and quickly followed him in. 

They had only been with John for a couple of days and Sam was losing his mind. When he insisted they stay together after finding the colt he underestimated how much it would suck not to be able to touch Dean, much less kiss him or anything more. He also forgot to consider how Dean always just fell in line when it came to their fathers orders. 

The door was barely shut behind them when Dean pinned Sam against the bathroom sink. He caught Sam's mouth with his and couldn't help but moan when Sam's tongue slid against his. Sam stuck his hips out to gain some friction against Dean and gasped when he found it. 

They were both intoxicated by each others touch after going since meeting up with John without it. Dean began unbuttoning Sam's shirt as he sucked a bruise on his collarbone, careful of a bandage just below where Sam had a nasty cut from the vampires they had come across.

Sam worked on Deans belt buckle and growled in frustration when he couldn't get it off. Dean laughed and helped him, never moving more than and inch away to do so. The loss of contact had affected him too, making him twitchy and not letting him think clearly. When Dean finally pulled the buckle free Sam shoved his pants and boxer briefs down and wrapped one hand around Deans dick. As soon as Sam palmed him Dean emitted a moan through red bitten lips that would put any porn star to shame. He dropped his forehead on Sam's shoulder and let Sam stroke him for a few minutes before hooking his fingers into Sam's pants and pulling them down. He massaged Sam's ass a little before slipping his finger in and rubbing the tight ring of muscle. "I missed this,baby. I've wanted to just touch you for so long." Deans lips felt like feathers on Sam's ear. The low growl that could put fear into any monster shot heat right into Sam's dick. Dean brought their hips together and ground into Sam making him whimper before spinning him around and grabbing the lube bottle that Sam had placed next to the sink. Sam heard the cap snick off and leaned forward in anticipation of what was to come.

When Dean slipped his finger in Sam sucked air in through his teeth. He arched his back and pressed into Deans hand. He looked into the mirror where he caught green eyes watching him and was suddenly self conscious but when he lowered his chin to his chest Deans free hand came around and lifted it. "I wanna see you, you're fucking gorgeous." As another finger was added he saw himself biting his lip and watched as a sly smile crept across Dean's face. 

" Dean, I'm ready, now please." Dean kissed Sam's neck and lined himself up. Sam could feel the head of Dean's thick cock rubbing against his hole and had to wrap a hand around the base of his own hard on to keep from coming right then. He felt the slight pressure and resisted pushing back. He wanted to let Dean go at his own pace and he knew the anticipation would be worth it. Dean placed one hand on Sam's abdomen and began sliding in when they heard the key slide into the lock. They both stilled and listened hoping it was the housekeeper

"Didn't take as long as I thought it would." Dean jumped back and Sam nearly fell to the floor at the loss of contact. "Where are you?" 

Dean bent to pick up his pants. "We're here, I was just checking Sam's cut." He slapped his hand on the bandage on Sam's chest getting an "ow" from his brother. "Looks good". He helped Sam get his pants on quickly then opened the door leaving Sam to button his shirt. "Alright let's go, I'm starving." The change in Dean left Sam with whiplash. He had no choice but to follow suit and try to keep the frustration off of his face. 

"Yeah, I'll take my truck, just in case you find some company." John laughed while looking at Sam for backup so Sam did his best to smile. 

"Yeah probably not", Dean seemed to have lost something in his pockets which conveniently kept him from making eye contact , "I'm kinda tired, plus I wanna keep my head in the game."

John shrugged then told them about a quiet bar with good food.   
\-------------------------------------------

The bar turned out to be a little louder than John expected. A cover band was playing Lynyrd Skynyrd and they seemed to have a small following. Nearly everyone was crammed in front of the stage which left quite a few booths free. Sam was walking ahead so he chose a booth near the back, sliding in closer to the wall so Dean could slide in on his side. This was how they always sat when their father was with them but Dean was still hesitant. He stood for a second shifting from one foot to another and only slid in next to Sam when his father gave him a perplexed look. Sam rolled his eyes and pretended to focus on the menu in front of him. 

The ride over was awkward to say the least. Dean was in the car with the music blasting by the time Sam got outside. Sam figured they would maybe laugh about nearly getting caught, maybe figure out a way to sneak away from John but Dean had left the music up and followed their fathers truck closely. Sam decided he would follow Dean's lead. His brother was obviously uncomfortable and Sam really didn't want to add to it. 

Their waitress made that very difficult. From the moment she approached to take their order she was bending to point things out on the menu as well as give Dean a shot of her cleavage every chance she got. When Dean ordered a cheeseburger she placed her hand on his arm to let him know what a good choice he had made. Dean did his best to pretend none of it was happening but the way his eyes kept flitting back to his brother gave him away. When Sam laughed at his uncomfortableness, Dean relaxed a little and squeezed Sam's knee under the table, they locked eyes for a second before remembering that John was at the table, thankfully he had his head down looking at his journal. 

They were three beers in each by the time their food arrived. Their server finally took the hint that Dean wasn't biting so she tried turning the charm onto Sam, but a quick frown from Dean and she got that message as well. She huffed as she left the table and John gave the boys a raised eyebrow but before he could say anything a pretty brunette approached their table. 

"Hey there, you boys new in town?" Sam snorted out loud, causing three pairs of eyes to swing his way. 

"Sorry, something in my throat." The girl seemed satisfied with that answer while John and Dean eyed him carefully. 

"Well I was wondering if one of you gentlemen would like to dance?" She toyed with her hair while looking at each face at their table, lingering a little too long on Dean. 

"Thank you, but I think we're all good here. Ate a little too much." Dean smiled politely and turned his attention back to his beer.

"Since when has food kept you from anything? Go on and dance with the girl son." John smiled at the girl who's eyes lit up. 

"Nah I'm good, really dad." 

"Son, don't hold back on account of me and you're brother, were big boys we'll be okay."

Dean glanced over at Sam with concern on his face. "We're good Dean, go." Sam smiled at his brother trying to ease him a little. Sam could stand a dance. Just so their father would lay off. 

Dean stood and gave Sam one last apologetic look. He began to usher the girl to the dance floor when his John grabbed his sleeve and pulled him close. "Hey, if need be you're brother can ride back to the motel with me." He winked. Actually winked. 

"Uh, no need. I'll take Sam back." Dean turned and continued to the dance floor. "Gimme Three Steps" was playing and although Dean didn't do it often he knew how to dance. The girl however was only good at swaying her hips and trying to stick herself as closely to Dean as she could. Sam did his best to look down and not let himself cross the room and drag Dean away by his ear. When he looked up again he caught his father staring at him.

"You ok Sammy?" Sam cringed a little at the use of the nickname he only let Dean get away with. 

"Yeah I'm good." The band finished their upbeat cover and went into free bird. Sam saw Dean begin to walk away and the ms grabby whispered something in his ear to make him stay. Sam couldn't risk trying to sit still during a slow song so he let John know he was going outside for some fresh air.

As he walked out Dean watched him so Sam smiled and winked at him before going through the door with his beer. 

When he stepped out he saw a low rising wall to the right of the bar so he walked over and sat facing away from the building. 

Sam sat drinking his beer for a few minutes before he heard the door open and close. He thought it could have been Dean until he heard heavy footsteps. His brother was much quieter than that. 

"Hey do you have a lighter?" A warm voice called out to him. He turned to see a guy around his height dressed in fitted jeans and a button up approaching him. His hair was dark and short and he had a runners build. 

"No sorry, I don't smoke." Sam smiled before turning back to his beer.

"Oh great! I hate smokers. I'm Alex."  
As Alex climbed over the low wall so he could sit next to Sam, the door of the bar opened and closed again, he could hear a bunch of girls laughing so he didn't even bother turning around. Instead he looked over at where Alex was sitting and gave him a smile.  
\-------------------------------------------

Dean watched Sam walking towards the door and was ready to bolt after him until Sam gave him a wink and a smile. He relaxed, figuring he could finish the song before following him out but just as the door shut behind Sam a tall figure followed him. Dean gave the girl an excuse and approached their table where John was sitting making notes. 

"Hey, where'd Sam go?" Dean didn't bother sitting and kept his eyes on the door. 

"Went outside for some air, why what's wrong?" John sat up with an alertness that Dean knew could lead to an overreaction.

"Nah, nothing. Think we're gonna head out. We'll meet you back at the hotel later." Dean walked away without waiting for a response. He followed a group of tipsy girls through the door and looked around the parking lot. Panic was beginning to rise in his chest when he heard Sam's voice over to his right. He looked over and saw the guy who had followed Sam climbing over the wall and sitting next to his brother. Anyone else would have missed the quick movement of Sam's arm as it shook salt onto his new companion, Dean didn't miss anything. 

"I'm Sam, nice to meet you." Dean was about to walk over when he heard the new kid speak up.

"So you passing through?" He  
never moved his eyes from Sam, Dean decided he didn't like it. He could see the kid appraising Sammy like he was a fine piece of art. He was a fine piece of art, but damn it he was Dean's to appreciate. 

"So Sam, is that you're boyfriend in there getting dry humped by my friend?"

Sam laughed at that, as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Fuck that, Dean was funny! Dean was the funniest guy he knew. " No that guy, the one dancing with your friend, that's just my brother." Sam chuckled then took a long swig of his beer.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to assume..." The kid put his head down and shifted over a little. 

"No, you're fine, I do have someone, he's just not here tonight." Unbelievable! Dean was standing right there...... In the shadows...

"Well he can't be that great, letting a good looking guy like you come out by yourself." He leaned in, the asshole actually leaned in.

Sam laughed so hard he had to bend over to catch his breath. Dean felt a surge of satisfaction that dissipated when the kid began laughing too.

"Worst pick- up line ever huh?" The kid had the nerve to look embarrassed. 

"Yeah sorry, I mean it's basically saying 'yeah you're taken but I'm gonna try anyway." Damn right you're  
taken. 

"Yeah except it's more 'I know you're taken but I can't help myself because you're the hottest guy I've ever seen'." Shit he was good. He even knocked his shoulder into Sam's making physical contact.

"Dean stepped out of the shadows but didn't go any further. "Sam! Let's get out of here." Sam jumped a little and stood up then reached his hand out.

"It was nice talking to you, Alex." The kid shook his hand and watched as Sam made his way to Dean. 

"Hey, dad staying here?" Sam had an amused look on his face that Dean couldn't wait to wipe off. 

"For the moment, he's meeting us back at the motel." Sam started walking towards baby and Dean shot Alex a glare that he hoped conveyed "you're lucky you're human" before falling into step with Sam, their shoulders touching. They split around the car and each got in not sparing the kid a second glance.  
\-------------------------------------------

The ride back to the motel was quiet. Sam could feel tension but wasn't sure what to do about it. "Umm you ok?" 

Dean didn't answer, it was as if he was looking for a street sign, only they were on a street with trees on both sides. 

"Dean?" Baby slowed down and Dean guided her off the road and into the woods. She just made it between two massive oaks and Sam as usual was amazed at how she wasn't a car being operated, but more of an extension of Dean himself. 

When they were more or less hidden from the road Dean turned off the car and got out. Sam opened his door and was getting out to follow when Dean was suddenly standing by his door and pulling him the rest of the way. He pressed Sam's back against black metal and crushed their lips together. Sam gasped in surprise which gave Dean the opening he wanted to slip his tongue between Sam's lips. When they were both out of breath. Dean pulled back but was still close enough for their noses to touch.

"I am never just your brother." He growled. Sam marveled at what that voice did for him.

"I didn't mean....." Dean cut him off with a deep kiss, then lightly bit his lip.

"If he had touched you one more time..."

Sam rolled his eyes "Dean he was just being friendly." 

"A little too friendly, he was hitting on you. Touching you." Dean pulled open Sam's shirt popping off some of the buttons and reclaimed the mark he had made earlier on his collarbone. Sammy, you can't let someone else touch you when I haven't been able to in too damn long."

"Hmph , what about your dancing partner? She's probably pregnant! I didn't even give you shit for it." Sam tried to pull away but Dean had his arms on either side of him and the impala was blocking him from behind. It like they were partners in crime! 

"Nope, you're not going anywhere." Dean licked and sucked Sam's bottom lip until he opened up and they kissed him until they Sam was dizzy. He could feel Deans length and moved his hands down to free him when Dean caught him off guard and spun him around. "Still ready from before?"

"Mmm I think so."

"Well let's find out." Dean reached into the glove box and pulled out a small packet of lube. He placed it on the roof of the car and began tugging Sam's pants down. 

"Ah! Take it easy!" 

"Well help me gigantor!" They finally got Sam's pants down and Dean reached down to prep him.

"No I'm ready."

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't, just go slow... At first."

Dean leaned forward and kissed Sam's neck while opening the package of lube. He slicked himself up and pressed the head of his thick cock agains Sam's rim. He rubbed it around in a circle making Sam squirm in pleasure, before slowly pushing in. Dean had to still several times so he wouldn't come, he could feel Sam stretch around him and the heat was almost more than he could take. When he bottomed they sighed simultaneously.

"So tight baby, you ok?"

"Mmmph, yeah" Sam leaned his head back feeling Dean gently push inside of him. 

"Fuck Sammy, you feel so good. So tight baby. This is mine. For me only." Dean gripped Sam's hips and began a slow rhythm. 

"Only you" Sam whimpered as he pushed back to meet Dean's thrusts. 

"Say you're mine Sammy." Dean's voice was that sexy growl that made Sam melt. 

"Your's, always your's." Dean moaned and the breathy declaration and began pumping harder. 

Sam pushed away from the car and braced himself with his hands on the cool metal He stuck his ass out and Dean knew what his brother wanted.

Dean began a punishing rhythm. Pounding into Sam, making his brother yell out.

" Ah, Dean! Don't stop." Dean watched Sam's face through the reflection on the window, the moonlight, surprisingly bright, showed him his Sammy. His eyes closed and he was biting his bottom lip. Dean began thrusting harder and Sam's mouth fell open, his tongue dancing across his bottom lip. Dean gave three more strong pumps and as he felt the pressure build he grabbed Sam arm and threw it around his neck making Sam twist at the waist and kiss him. The angle and Sam's lips made Dean come hard. He convulsed for what seemed like forever and kept moving in and out of Sam's tightness until his dick gave the last pulse. 

He slowly pulled out and Sam cried out at the sensation. Dean turned Sam around, careful not to make him trip on the jeans that were pooled at his feet, and dropped to his knees in front of him, gripping the back of his legs. He took Sam's entirety into his mouth, swallowing around him when the tip hit the back of his throat. His lips were stretched and he looked up to see Sam watching him in amazement. His baby brother reached out his hand and cupped Deans cheek as he came down his throat. Dean milked it all out of him not allowing one drop to escape him. He only pulled away when Sam was soft on his tongue. 

Sam gripped Dean by his shirt, pulling him up to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Neither had caught their breath but neither seemed to care. The licked and tasted and touched until they were both sated. 

Once they were dressed and back in the car Dean turned to Sam and took a hold of his hand. "Sammy.... I just really need you to know....." He paused and stared into Sam's eyes for before continuing, "the only person who I want to carry my baby is you". 

As Sam shot him bitch face number 2 two Dean burst into laughter.

"You're a jerk"

"Yeah, but I'm your jerk, bitch."

"Yeah you are" Sam grumbled as he reached over and twined his fingers with Deans.


End file.
